


On the Job

by Anticipatio



Category: Campaign (Podcast), Campaign Podcast, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, Banter, Deepthroating, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anticipatio/pseuds/Anticipatio
Summary: Zero getsextrabored on DS-1.





	On the Job

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this kink meme prompt!](https://ospnkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/772.html?thread=107780#cmt107780) Not proofread very thoroughly, because I'm _tired._

Zero’s bored.

Work is boring. Blue’s too good at keeping his enemies away with blackmail and extortion to need a bodyguard. So most of Zero’s days are spent trying to find new games to play on his HUD without alerting Blue to the fact that he’s slacking off. And, maybe, there’s still a little bit of Zero that’s too cautious to divert his attention _too_ much.

It’s worse on DS-1. Blue never leaves whatever office he claims when he’s on DS-1, except to go to meetings which are only marginally more interesting because Zero gets to see him argue. Otherwise, they’re stuck in a bare room as Blue furiously types and occasionally vocalizes his frustrations. And _that_ certainly doesn’t amuse Zero anymore. Makes the boredom worse, if anything.

“Ugh.”

Zero doesn’t even bother to ask what’s wrong, because either Blue’s going to vent at him or he’ll be lucky and his poor mood is vented through the single sound alone.

Guess how many times the latter has happened.

“Ugh! Do these people not understand how proxies work?” Blue flicks a holographic window aside with a flourish, “I can still _find them._ It just takes a second longer, but I still _find them!”_

“Yep.”

“And they don’t even bother with any more than one or two. At least make it a _challenge.”_

“Uh-huh.”

Blue grunts and goes back to silently destroying peoples’ lives. 

And, once again, Zero’s bored. And annoyed.

Blue’s voice annoys him.

Not all the time, sometimes he likes it. Like when Blue has found a new gadget that he actually likes, and he’s trying to explain what he likes about it at a million miles per hour. Zero also likes it when Blue orders other people around, because they get so confused and flustered from his strange requests and he just gets riled up with a light flush on his face from indignation. Or when he’s in their bed, back arched and high on arousal.

That’s a thought.

Blue’s brows furrow. Zero thinks he’s actually rather handsome, in a waifish, fragile way. His nose is crooked from the time he stupidly tried to jump a fence _when the gate was wide open_ because he wanted to look cool. It’s a dumb reason to have such a pretty feature, and that’s somehow charming to Zero. He’s kind of a sucker.

And then Blue’s lips part slightly. He tongues over his chapped lower lip, just the slightest flash of pink over his pale skin. Zero wonders how Blue doesn’t get sick of talking. He can talk until his voice gets raspy, and then talk more. He can talk even if he accidentally bites his tongue with the speed at which the words tumble from his mouth. And he can talk even as Zero’s sucking bruises up and down his neck.

Unconsciously, Zero licks over his own lips.

Blue sneers, mumbling half-thoughts to himself as he tries to puzzle through another hacking attempt. “I don’t—”

“Hey, Blue,” Zero interrupts, before he’s stuck listening to another nonsense diatribe, “Do you wanna try something?”

“We’re _working.”_

“You haven’t taken a break for, like, six hours.”

“That’s not true, it’s been—” Blue glances at his chrono, and Zero projects a pixelated eyebrow raising. “—Um… Seven. Seven hours.”

Zero stands from his chair, wincing as every bone in his body finds some awkward way to pop and crack with the motion. He leans heavily on Blue’s desk, until his helmet is millimeters away from touching the tip of his nose, “You got a meeting with Sy soon, right?”

“Uh…”

Zero rounds the desk. Blue has an eye on him the whole time, bemused, even as Zero is so obvious as he ducks to crawl under his desk. “So, here’s the thing,” Zero murmurs, pulling his helmet off with a quiet _hiss,_ “Synox’s gonna be knockin’ at your door any minute now, so you’re gonna have to just be extra super quiet unless you want him knowing what we’re doin’.”

“What we’re—?” Zero nuzzles into the inside of his thigh, _“—Oh.”_

“Mmhmm.” He pushes his hands up Blue’s thighs to part them further. The hawkish gaze Blue has on him doesn’t falter, but there’s a heat to it that Zero can _feel._ He grins wickedly, palming Blue through his trousers, “But remember: _quiet.”_

Blue squirms, _“Mmngh—_ We shouldn't—”

Zero starts to stroke him through the layers of fabric, startling a small sound from Blue. “We totally shouldn't,” he laughs, trying to hide how he's already salivating. 

Maybe he's already fantasized about this exact scenario. Who's to say? 

Zero can see Blue nervously looking between him and the door, but he's not told to stop. One of Blue's hands curls into the fur behind his ear, but he doesn't pull Zero back. 

Oh, this'll be _fun._

He takes his time, just to make this as agonizing as possible. Even as he's undoing Blue's pants, Zero's sighing hot breaths over the hardness in his undergarments. The tease of warmth from his mouth shocks another little whimper, and Zero just kinda stops. _“Quiet.”_

“I-I know,” Blue whispers, bringing his hand up to muffle himself, “But I—”

Zero pinches his thigh a little too hard to be pleasurable, hissing, “Just _shut up.”_ He gives Blue a moment to cool down, to give him a chance to recompose but also to make him _anticipate._

Slowly, as if they have all the time in the world, Zero leans in to lave his tongue along Blue's length over his underwear. It sticks wetly, undoubtedly stifling, but Zero likes to torture. He mouths over the head through the fabric, tonguing and sucking, tasting the faint bitter saltiness of precum. 

Blue sucks in a sharp breath and his hips jerk towards Zero's mouth. As Zero grabs his hips to pin him down, not once stopping his slow, agonizing ministrations, there's a knock at the door. 

Zero smiles. 

Blue curses under his breath and vainly tries to pull Zero back. It's a futile effort; Zero is too intent on messily dragging his tongue across every intimate inch. _“Damnit,”_ he quietly grumbles in finality, voice wavering. He coughs a few times and speaks up, as steadily as he can when he has sharp teeth tugging at his underwear, dangerously close to his dick, “Who is it?”

“Fentara, sir.” Ren’s voice is clear and formal from the other side of the door, “Commander Synox wanted me to let you know that he is going to be here in about five minutes.”

“Excellent, th-thank you, soldier,” Blue replies, nearly biting his tongue mid-sentence as Zero catches his waistband with his teeth to drag it down, exposing him to the cold ship air. 

There's a pause, and Blue's nervous energy radiates with so much intensity that Zero has to pause to reassure _himself._ Then, seemingly appeased, Ren says a quick, “Minister,” before her heavy footfall indicates her departure. 

_“Shit,”_ Blue groans, half impassioned and half frustrated, “Oni, you need to— _nngh—hurry.”_

The bare skin of Blue's shaft on his tongue feels divine, silky and musky, and Zero hums delightedly, “Nah.” He presses his lips up the whole length, tracing along a thickened vein. It makes Blue writhe, and Zero can feel his legs braced against his arms try to weakly snap shut. “What if he's late? We probably got time.”

“He's never—” Zero takes the head between his lips, and Blue slaps his hand to fully cover his mouth, barely muffling a cry. The fingers burrowed in his fur twist, channeling the intensity of his reactions and making Zero moan before he can suppress it. His own erection is heavy in his pants, pressing painfully against the seam, but he has to wait. He can't let himself give in so easily, not yet. 

Blue's wound up tight, abdomen taut as he tries to thrust against the hands holding him down. When Zero ducks to take some of his cock in his mouth, he spasms, panting raggedly behind his hand. But they're supposed to be taking it slow, and Zero pulls back before he lets anything into his throat. He peers up to see Blue's brow pinch and his head tip back, frustrated, huffing his displeasure through his nose. 

And it's _wonderful._

He repeats the motion a few times until he can feel Blue's hips strain in his hands as he tries to follow the rhythm. It's strange to hear the quiet, messy sounds of his own mouth and tongue against Blue's hot flesh and nothing else. He's so used to Blue babbling and moaning and screaming, which is all swell and good, but the forbidden nature of what he's doing has Zero just as hot under the collar. 

Zero slowly sheaths Blue's dick in his throat with a wet gurgle, lips brushing against wiry pubic hair. Blue's legs twitch and shiver around him, and his breathing goes so erratic that Zero's worried he'll start hyperventilating—

There's a knock at the door. 

As quickly as he swallowed Blue down, Zero releases him with a quiet gasp, attached by a string of marbled saliva. Blue releases his mouth with a choked mewl and bangs his fist against the surface of the table with a loud _thunk._

“Sir?” Synox calls out, sounding concerned, “Everything alright?”

Zero licks his lips to break the strand keeping them connected, maintaining eye contact with Blue as he glares down. He releases Zero's scalp and rubs at the blush on his face to try to will the color away, gulping down a few steadying breaths of air. “Yes, yes, you just startled me, is all,” he says, sounding as frustrated as he must feel. Blue gives Zero one more look, more pleading than he certainly wants it to be, and sighs, “You can come in.”

The door opens, then closes with a quiet _click._ Synox salutes with a familiar scuffle of his feet falling into formation, and Zero rolls his eyes. “Hello, sir.”

“At ease.”

There's a beat. “Are you alright, sir? You look kind of—”

“I'm fine,” Blue snaps, and Zero suppresses a laugh. He still has the slightest flush, stark on the pallor of his skin, but that could just be him being worked up after an argument, for all Synox knows. And with the tone of his voice? Zero isn't worried about being caught. 

“Where's—”

Blue can lie as easily as he can speak. Effortless to the point where Zero is sometimes fooled into thinking that he believes himself. “Getting me caf.”

“Ah.” Synox shuffles again into what is probably parade rest, or something. Zero doesn't know what it is, really, nor does he care. “I wanted to give you an update on—”

Oh, great. More boring political stuff. Zero leans in to rest against Blue's inner thigh. And, maybe he's being a little cruel, but he's bored, and he lets his finger trace up the slickness of Blue's dick. On a glance up, he can see Blue's jaw go tense, no doubt grinding his teeth. But he's surprisingly even as he murmurs a reply, “I see.”

“Would you like me to proceed as planned?”

Zero doesn't know the situation, but it'd be strange for Blue to ignore any complications to his plans. He lets his lips brush softly against his cock, and smiles as Blue quickly says, “Yes, it shouldn't be a problem.”

“Very well.” Synox’s boots squeak as he salutes again. “Good day, Minister.”

Blue gives him a noncommittal grunt and pretends to go back to work with his glasses projecting dozens of little windows out into the world, lighting his face up in blue. 

“Good day, Agent Zero.”

Both of them freeze. Blue's eyes go wide, and the blush returns to his face tenfold. He stammers as the door _whoosh_ es open, and Zero guffaws, “Later, Sy!”

_Click._

Blue dislodges Zero as he pushes his chair out, looking about as angry as a rampaging bantha, _“Zero!”_

“You're the one being obvious,” Zero points out, crawling forward to resume his position between Blue's legs. Before he can get an earful, he purrs, “Probably still should be quiet.”

“You—!” Zero swallows him down his throat again. _“—MmmMMNN!”_ Blue bites into the back of his hand. The other curls back into Zero’s fur, giving Blue the leverage he needs to thrust into his mouth without his hips being stilled. 

Zero takes it with ease, gulping thickly. He unzips his own pants and shoves his hand inside, pawing at his own need. Blue's legs wrap around him, keeping him from moving too far away as he bobs his head. 

The only sounds in the room are obscene and wet, too quiet to be heard outside of their little bubble, but they echo so clearly in Zero's head. No one passing by their door could possibly know what's going on—besides Synox, but kriff that guy—and it turns Zero on more than he'd ever admit. 

Blue, too, by the looks of it. 

And Zero kind of has to stifle himself too, stopping himself from moaning loudly around the intrusion in his throat. His legs splay out as he touches himself, fist tight. 

The next time he ducks his head forward, Blue's legs tighten around him and he _shoves,_ forcing Zero so flush with his groin that his nose gets a little crushed. But it's fine, _so_ fine, because Blue arches and comes down his throat, shaking and panting and _beautiful._

Zero sits back with a rattling exhale, gnawing into his lower lip as he reaches his peak. His mind blanks out, and it’s such a lovely feeling. He comes to conscious of the roughness of cloth against his cheek as he nuzzles into Blue’s thigh, and the thin fingers that pet past his ear rhythmically. He’s also kinda overheating in his clothes, but there’s not much to do about that, not when they’re expected to get back to work soon.

So he lets himself melt into Blue’s lap a little, purring his contentment. Blue looks cross, but there’s no denying the hint of affection in his eyes as he continues to brush through Zero’s fur. Zero smiles brightly up at him, rasping, “We should do this again.”


End file.
